


Hey Chicago, whaddya say?

by supplyship



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Baseball, Chicago Cubs, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supplyship/pseuds/supplyship
Summary: At least now Jack will stop bugging her to use the Ancient time machine to go back to 1908 and watch the Cubs win the World Series.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_loquita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loquita/gifts).



> For my dear friend and Cubs fan, a_loquita. I had this idea when the Cubs won the NLCS, but I didn't want to jinx the thing by writing it down until now. :)
> 
> Thanks to mrspollifax for the quick beta - it's been approximately 108 years since I've written anything, and I appreciate her second pair of eyes!

 

The rain dripping soft on the cabin roof was the best "white noise," Sam decided with a sleepy yawn. It was late (or maybe really early) and they both had calls for work in the morning, but while Sam knew she could be asleep in minutes, her husband was definitely still wide awake. She turned her head back towards him but didn't really look, let alone open her eyes, to ask: "You're still smiling, aren't you?"

He huffed out a little laugh. " _Oh_ yeah. I really don't think I'm gonna stop anytime soon."

The sound of pure elation in Jack's voice made her roll back over to face him. In the near dark, she could see that he was on his back, with his hands tucked behind his head, and indeed, still smiling. She couldn't help but lean over him and kiss that goofy grin again and again and again. After a long breathless moment, she pulled away with a happy sigh and curled up against him, one slim leg and arm sliding over his warm, naked body. She kissed his nipple and laid her head on his chest. "As much as I'd like to take all the credit for your happiness..." she mumbled, referring to their earlier celebratory lovemaking.

He pulled one arm out from under his head to worm under the quilt and give her bottom a squeeze. "You always make me happy," he sighed, and her heart did a stupid little flip of joy hearing that. "But, Carter. The Cubs won the World Series. The Cubs WON THE WORLD SERIES! In my lifetime!" Out of the corner of her eye she could see his other hand waving around above them as he emphasized his words. "I really think this might be better than wiping out the Goa'uld," he mused. "Because at least we can talk about this in public and everyone else is celebrating too."

Sam snorted. "Well, not Cleveland fans, but I get your point." 

Jack chuckled a little, making her head bounce where it rested on his chest. They were quiet for a moment before he said a little sheepishly, "I guess I don't have to bug you anymore about taking the 'jumper with the time machine back to 1908."

"Thank God for that," she said, smacking his stomach playfully to let him know how annoying his *persistent* requests had been.  

"I maintain that it was a perfectly logical choice for a time machine test-run," he said. She 'mmm-hmm'ed her doubt, and he ran a placating hand up and down her spine. "Hey, you can't blame an old guy and lifelong Cubs fan with access to a time machine for having a back-up plan."

For all his charm, he was never going to win that one. She reminded him - for the hundredth time - it would have been a disaster to even try such a short time hop. But nothing was going to dampen his spirit tonight, it seemed.

"You know that if you go back to work with that perma-grin, you're going to freak your staff right out," she teased. Not to mention the other Pentagon and IOC personnel he interacted with every day.

"Eh, it's good to keep them guessing," he said. "Plus, I deserve this. Everyone from Chicago does."

Oh no. She shot up and tried to cover his mouth with her hand as soon as she had felt him take a deep breath. "Not the song again, Jack!" she yelped as he clamped his arms around her and laughingly started in: "Go Cubs, go! Go Cubs, go-" But the rest was muffled as she finally wrestled free enough to lock her mouth on his. And once she started licking into his mouth, all thoughts of fight songs seemed to leave him pretty fast. She sighed happily as he rolled them over and proceeded to celebrate the Cubs' Series win all over again.

**********

Four cups of coffee helped Sam power through the next morning, though she still felt a bit hungover from lack of sleep and their celebratory "sex-capades" (as Jack called them). Thinking of him still grinning away as the transport beam caught him up and delivered him to his office made her smile too. She hummed her way through the latest ship manifest that Marks had handed her to review, happy that all was right in her little world. However, the realization of *what* she was humming made her stop abruptly in the middle of the _Hammond's_  bridge. Marks and Hernandez shot her dirty looks as they hopped awkwardly to the side to avoid colliding with her suddenly immobile form.

She apologized to them, all the while silently cursing Jack in her head. Damn that man! She was going to have that corny Cubs song in her head all day!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know the song? Wanna get it stuck in your head all day like Sam and me? Just search YouTube for "Go Cubs Go".


End file.
